Bad Luck
by Hiarashi
Summary: Manjoume's wake up call? What could go wrong? (Manjoume/Judai or Chazz/Jaden in english) (boy/boy, you've been warned)


(timeline: beginning of second season before society of light)

"Judai! Ugh...Judai stop!"

"Nu-uh! Not until you get up!"

How had this even come to be? He reminded himself never to sleep in again. Judai had obviously NO CLUE what his actions were implying! The boy was litrally bouncing up and down on top of him. His pelvic bone meeting that of his own each bounce. Manjoume had gotten a hard on a long time ago and he was pretty sure if this kept up; he'd burst.

It really angered him to no end. He had no feelings for the boy. Before this morning, he hadn't even considered such a thing! However, he had been stressed as all hell and really ever since he moved into the red dorm; he had not had a single private time to himself. It was times like this that he was just astounded at how bad his luck truly was.

He let out another groan as Judai's soft member met his own and something in his mind clicked. Was it REALLY bad luck? A wicked thought crossed his mind. Nobody was around. No one would find out. Judai certainly wouldn't say anything...not with how stupid and clueless he was. He could take full advantage of this and use it as a means to relieve some sexual tension and most likely get away with a clean reputation.

Hell why not! An evil grin surfaced upon his face and he reached up and grabbed the brunette's hips and, holding him down, begin to grind his erection into the other boy's member. This may just be a good thing in disguise. If somehow he managed to put two and two together; Judai would probably hate him for it and Manjoume would finally be away from the idiot once and for all.

What he didn't expect however; was Judai's laughter and smiling face to surface. "Ma...Manjoume! See? I knew you'd wake up eventually! We should go and see what's for breakfast! You promised me a duel after class too! I can't wait! I'm so pumped about it!"

He couldn't believe it. The boy was ACTUALLY rambling like this was no big deal! It was then it really did hit him. Judai truly DID have ABSOLUTELY no clue what he had triggered and what Manjoume was doing to him at this moment. Oh ho, this was better than he thought! He could ACTUALLY get off on him and he wouldn't have any complaints about it at all. His evil grin resumed it's position on his face as he continued his slow grinding.

"Alright Judai...Just...mmm...let's do this for just a little longer."

Judai frowned. "Eh? What? Why?"

Dammit he really was an idiot. "Be...because!" Manjoume growled back. He had to stop and think for a minute which was really hard considering...well...hard. "Because..." An idea then crossed his mind and he resumed his smirk once more. "It's fun."

Judai's face went blank for a moment and then a smile relaced his lips again. "Alright! If you're having fun then I'll have fun too!" He began to resume bouncing, earning a deep moan from the ebony-haired boy below. God! Talk about a turn of luck! He knew it wouldn't take much! Just a couple more bounces from Judai and a few more grinds of his own and...

"Ah...ahhhhh!" Moving his grip onto Judai's buttocks to hold him still; he came hard and heavy in his sleep pants; hips jolting as he let his orgasm take it's own route. What really got him moaning was that through the haze of it all; he could feel Judai's member hardening a bit. God! The idiot had no idea what the hell they were doing and yet here he was, body reacting on pure instinct!

"Ma...Manjoume?" Through his haze, he opening his eyes to find a concerned-looking and slightly flushed Judai. The sight brought his own erection back to life instantly. As did Judai's next choice of words.

"You're...you're wet...Why? Maybe...maybe we should go...i'm feeling...kinda dizzy and odd."

Lust. Pure animal lust. Any thoughts Manjoume had were gone. "Judai..." He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and threw him down and began to grind mercilessly once more. This time, Judai chose to grind back.

What really made the situation erotic though was not only was he himself moaning; Judai had begun to moan as well...really, really loud.

"Ma...Manjoume! Ah! Wha?! Haa...aaaaah!" Judai's eyes fluttered shut, face flushed, he began to grind a little faster.

It was over. It was over the moment the brunette had entered his room...entered his life. He knew this was going to become a sickening habit and FUCK he didn't give a shit! He wanted it! He wanted Yuki Judai!

"Ssss...ha...Judai...Judai you feel so good..."

Judai let out a whimper and wrapped his arms around the other boy, hands fisting into the back of his shirt. "Nnnn...What...? What is...? Mannnjoumeee! Hnnnnnn!"

"Judai...are you...?" Concerned laced his voice as he tried so hard to form his thoughts aloud in a question.

The words he heard the brunette choke out next through his hazeness sent him wild and turned him on like nothing else.

"Manjoume...ha...don't...stop...pp...please!"

The bed began to slam against the wall as Manjoume humped his rival like a madman. Judai began to scream with each impact. Fuck he was noisy! Shit! Fuck life! Fuck everything! If he could wake up to this every damn day! God! Why did he have to come into his room this morning? Why did his cock have to feel so good against him? Why oh why did it have to be him?

"Ohhhh...Judai...Judai!"

"Manjoume! Manjoume! Something...something is...!"

He sped up at Judai's plea. He had to get him there. He had to get them both there. "Judai! Ngh! Hang on tight!" He lifted the other boy's legs up and proceeded to grind his erection a bit lower; moving downward to the outlined crack and pushing himself as far in as he could go despite the clothed barrier each of them still wore.

His actions didn't go un-rewarded. Judai let out a choked cry followed by the hollar of the black-haired boy's name as he gave in to release. It was enough to send the Sanda into his own release as well. They rode it out until the end; crying out eachother's names to the ceiling above. Manjoume then colapsed shortly after; careful not to crush the boy below him and instead dropped alongside him. Had he not been so tired out; he might have been a little disturbed by the mere act of compassion but he was too out of it to care. Both laid side by side panting like dogs in heat. Their rest was short-lived when they heard a shout come from the doorway. They both turned their heads slowly to find Tyranno Kenzan standing in the doorway, face ghost pale and gawking. Hell, he probably looked worse than they did! Manjoume was pretty sure the guy was trying not to hurl. Fuck if he could explain this one!

He didn't get a chance to before Judai let out a weak laugh.

"Oi Kenzan! Manjoume and I were just having fun! It's not as fun as dueling; but you should try it sometime!"

What was that about how bad his luck truly was?

(end)

AN: how was it for a quick one-shot? Should I write more of this pairing? I didn't spend much time on it so it's not the greatest but some feedback would be nice.


End file.
